True Friend
by renjilvr12
Summary: Okays so some of you don't understand the title. It means James And Lily are true friends. Plus its the only Hannah Montana song I like!
1. Chapter 1

P.S. This is my 1st James and Lily fanfic so be nice

P.S.S. I don't own Harry Potter (although I do wish I owned Daniel Radcliffe…Rrrrrrr)

Chapter 1: Miss Prefect

**Lily's POV:**

Wow! How exciting! Dumbledore just asked me, Lily Evans, to be a prefect! Eeeeeeeek! OMG! I have to IM all my buds!

**Nobody's POV:**

15-year-old, Lily Evans logged onto her laptop as quickly as she could and signed onto AIM.

**Lily's POV: **

Okay let's see who's on right now:

**MoonyMAN12**- Remus

**HOTDOG16**- Sirius

**QuidditchStr01**- James

**PettyPeter**- Peter

**Lil'missPrecious**- Precious

LiMiB- Li 

Great I'll message all of them.

**EmeraldEyedPrincess: **_Guess wat??_

**MoonyMAN12:** _Wat?_

**HOTDOG16:** _Wat?_

**QuidditchStr01:** _Wat my sweet?_

**PettyPeter:** _Wat?_

**Lil'missPrecious:** _Wat?_

**LiMiB:** _Wat?_

**EmeraldEyedPrincess:** _I've been made a Gryffindor prefect! I've been made a Gryffindor prefect! Ewww! Stop hitting on me Potter! I've been made a Gryffindor prefect! I've been made a Gryffindor prefect! I've been made a Gryffindor prefect! _

**LiMiB:** _That's so kick ass Lils!_

**HOTDOG16:** _It's 2 b expected Li. Moony was made a Gryffindor as well, Evans._

**EmeraldEyedPrincess:** _Really Remus? That's great!_

**MoonyMAN12:** _Yeah Mum's real proud 2._

**Lil'missPrecious:** _Congrats 2 both of u!_

**PettyPeter:** _Great!_

**QuidditchStr01:** _Um… y am I not included in this conversation??_

**EmeraldEyedPrincess:** _Cuz ur a perv Potter that's y!_

**QuidditchStr01:** _U cut me deep my precious lilyflower!_

**Lil'missPrecious:** _Any1 mention me?_

**EmeraldEyedPrincess:** _No, g2g haf 2 pack!_

Lily signed off her computer. Why didn't Potter realize she just wasn't in him. Precious was interested that's for sure. All she would was droan on about How James was handsome, tall, popular, and smart. Well he was pretty handsome that's for sure. Aaah! Lilly do you hear yourself you prat! You just called James Potter handsome! " Oh crap! I did! Oh stop talking to yourself Lily! Get a grip! Focus! Ok I need to pack for Hogwarts tomorrow. Let's see quills: check, parchment: check, ink: check, books: check, robes: check, Hogsmeade permission slip: check, and prefects badge: check!!"

This year was going to be great!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back and I would just like thank all of my beautiful reviewers (I'll name you next time XD). Sorry it took me so long to write been sooo busy and all! And yes I mentioned my two friends Li and Precious! I love you both so much! Arigato! (means thank you in Japanese)

**Me:** ZOMG! Jo just gave me permission to write Harry Potter volumes 8-15! And Daniel Radcliffe purposed!

**Reader:** Really!?

**Me:** Yeah, and I also own all of Japan!

**Reader:** Whoa so cool!

**Me:** (smacks forehead) Doh'h!

Chapter 2: On the road again

"Bye mum, love ya dad" Lily Evans kissed and hugged her parents goodbye. She turned and faced her older sister, Petunia.

"Listen Tuney, I know we don't get along but, you haven't talk to me all summer and I was just wondering if...ya know...give me a hug?" Lily asked with caution.

"Psshh, yeah right. Hug a freak like you and I might get infected. Or worse, I could die." Petunia said dramatically.

Lily turned the other way so no one could see the tears, but instead she made eye contact with a certain James Potter. She grabbed her trunks as her parents left and ran onto the train. She looked for a compartment with her friends in it. Her two friends names were Li Andrews and Precious Goodman. Li was a sporty girl with long blonde wavy hair. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and she had a light sprinkle of freckles across her nose. Her real name was Lisa but she clamed it was too 'girly'. She stood 5'8 and was as busty as ever. Hint: the reason Sirius Black is so infatuated with her. She was also his partner on the Gryffindor quidditch team (she played the other beater just because some of you don't know the flippin meaning of the word 'partner'). Precious was a quiet girl with olive colored skin and long black silky hair. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown, but she hid them behind a pair of black framed glasses. Finally, Lily found them in a compartment. They spotted her tears and immediately jumped to conclusions.

" It was Potter that did this to you Lils, I can go beat him up with my bat if you want me to, I mean what a jerk picking on you-" Li was cut off by Lily.

"No, no it wasn't him it...i-it was Tuney. She called me a freak...again," by then Lily broke down into sobs, "I mean she didn't even-hic-talk to me-hic-the whole summer-hic, hic-I thought she loved-hic-me but that-hic-apparently isn't-hic-true."

"Oh, Lily," piped up Precious, "you don't need stinky old Petunia you've got us as your sisters."

"Thank you Precious, Li I-oh crap I'm gonna be late for the prefects meeting! Wish me luck!" And with that she was out.

Review please-desu!


End file.
